


Ben 10 Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Two girls get chosen to be the mates by two of Ben's aliens No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Ben 10 Love

Clara was at a music store listening to some music. She absolutely loved music. She drummed to the beat of a song listening to it with headphones.

Ripjaws was swimming in a lake. He sometimes went on land to gather food for himself. He wondered if he would ever find love someday. 

A group of five girls rode down to the beach for their summer break. They parked by some trees then got out with their beach gear and set up by the shore. After everything was well laid some of the girls leaped off the docks and into the water while the others sunbathed on their towels including a particular girl which caught Ripjaw’s attention. 

The radio shop was also accompanied by a radio cast which was another building attached. On top of the building lie a creature. Instead of stalking prey or cause mischief it took some clothes and an I.D. mask and threw them on as a disguise. 

Once Clara purchased some cds from the shop she was about to exit the shop and go home and listen to some of the songs she bought.

Ripjaws saw a beautiful girl. He was in love. He found an I.D. mask and put it on his face. He looked into the water and smirked. To anyone else he looked just exactly like a human male. He walked over to her. 

Serulean was too busy with music plugged in her ears and eyes closed under the sun, she wasn't the first to know he was approaching her way. 

“Ladies and gentle thank you for switching to Coconut FM and have a good summer. And watch out for bizarre creatures!”  
Ultimate Echoecho stepped inside as casual as he could. Although he looked human he still rather not draw too much attention. He wanted to find more music when he spotted a gorgeous girl passing his way. 

Clara didn’t pay any attention to him. She just listened to her music as she finally exited the store.

Ripjaws gently tapped her on her shoulder smiling to himself. He waited.

Serulean took off her head set and turn her head then raised her hand over her eyes squinting at this person.  
“Oh, I'm hi!,”she answered. Even though she can't see his entire feature with the sun in the way, she knew he wasn't any friend she knew of. 

He couldn't but stare at her a bit. But when she looked his way he turned so suddenly that he knocked down a set of CDs.  
“Damn!,”he whispered. 

Clara took her headphones off and quickly ran over to help him.  
“Are you alright sir?” she asked him.

Ripjaws smiled at her and nodded.  
“Hello there! I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are! Would you like to play volleyball with me?” he asked her.

Serulean blushed by his handsome voice then glance at her friend who heard and laughed but she encouraged to go ahead and Serulean said yes.

“Oh it's n-nothing I'm just that-- I … I can be clumsy at times!”  
I love her voice too he thought as he looked her in the eyes. 

Clara smiled at him and nodded.  
“Some people are just like that I guess,” she said giggling.

Ripjaws took her hand and lead her over to the volleyball court where he found a volleyball. 

Some of her friends notice and watched as their adorable friend begins punching the ball. 

He couldn't help but smile it's been a while maybe years he's met anything beautiful in person before. “Thank you,”he answered then he noticed a certain CD case with his favorite band in her hand.  
“Hey is that who I think it is?”

Clara nodded.  
“Yeah it is but I’m afraid I must be going. See you around!” she said about to walk away.

Ripjaws punched the volleyball back to her. He was having a blast with the love of his life.

Serulean laughed. Her summer turning out nice. Hanging out at the beach with friends then this good-looking strangers shows up and ask to play volleyball. What girl could want? Serulean return the ball with a harsh hit which flew towards Ripjaw knocking his face him down and his mask. “Oh my gawsh I'm so sorry about that!,”she cried running over to him.

But U.E.E followed her out and took her by the wrist.  
“Wait you shouldn't be wandering around at a place like this,”he said,”I've seen how this city be at night. “

“I’m fine and it’s not night yet it’s still daytime! Now please let me go,” Clara said frowning at him.

Ripjaws went back to his normal looking self and his cover was blown. He gazed up at her into her eyes.

Serulean stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide with fear. What's worst is that her friends saw him fall down and wanted to come and help but screamed.  
“Monster!! Aaaaaugh!!,”they screamed.  
They broke into a mad dash towards the car. Serulean was right behind them but tripped on a rock.

“Oh, but haven't you heard?,”he asked, smirking,”There's been monster sighting especially out in the woods. 

Clara’s eyes widened in fear at that. She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and ran away from this creepy guy.

Ripjaws ran after her and picked her up taking her back to his lair.

Serulean screamed for help but her friends already drove off.  
“No! Don't leave me!,”she cried, “Help! Help! I don't want to die!!”

“Hey where are you going? Don't go that way!! You'll head into the woods!”  
He followed after her, not far from her tail.

Clara turned around and ran out of the woods and was running home.

“Will you please stop screaming? I’m not going to kill you or hurt you! I just love you and want you is all!” Ripjaws cooed to her.

Serulean gasped then blinked in shock. She can't believe that the creature us still talking. What's more shocking was his large teeth which she could faint at any moment.  
She was left to dangle off the ground like a small helpless child facing teeth that could shred a car.

But Ultimate Echo found another route to sneak into the house without her knowing and easily catch her by surprise.

Clara struggled and screamed for help as she started to cry. She was shaking in fear.

Ripjaws stroked her cheek and then kissed her lips softly and passionately with his.

“Mmm?!,”she almost jumped from her skin.  
Never had she expected her first kiss would be shared by a creature with huge teeth.

Quickly U.E.E. shut the door and grabbed her mouth to silent her. 

Clara continued to cry as she shivered in fear. Why her?!

Ripjaws pushed his tongue past her lips french kissing her.

“I don't want to harm you,”he said very firm and clearly,”I like you a lot.”  
Gently he pushed her backwards on her couch and quickly crawled on top of her.

Serulean squeezed her eyes and trembled at his touch.

“Get off of me and get outta here!” Clara demanded.

Ripjaws wrestled with her tongue as he entwined his over hers.

“Ssh, just relax,”he kissed at her cheek as he stroked her face.

Serulean’s eyes widen again and tried to protest but was held in a well tight hug from this pale beast.

Clara started to cry.  
“I don’t want this! Why can’t you leave?!”

Ripjaws danced his tongue over hers as he came out on top smirking.

Serulean panted heavily. The string of their saliva connected their lips for moment before it broke.

“I thought you humans are easy to fall in love with each other.”  
He cupped her face and kissed her lips.

Clara’s eyes widened and she started to moan into the kiss. She put her hands on his face to make him stop kissing her when they felt something on his face. She tried to pull it off.

Ripjaws dove right into her neck sucking and nibbling hickeys into her skin as he groped her breasts roughly.

She flinched once his teeth brushed at her skin.  
Oh no she thought He's biting me!

He gasped then tried whipping out her grasp but made it worst and lost his mask as he fumbled on the floor.

Clara’s eyes widened at him as she saw what he really looked like. She screamed monster and fainted. 

Ripjaws then nipped and made love marks into her shoulders going across from one to the other. 

Too afraid to move now that his teeth pricked her skin, she was left to tremble and whimper as a small brush rose on her face.

U.E.E sighed, then got up and walked towards Clara. He picked her up and carried her down the hall searching for her bedroom. He wanted to have his way whichever.

Clara was still unconscious. She was limp in his arms.

Ripjaws took her clothes off leaving her naked underneath him as he dove his face into her breasts biting both nipples at the same time since his mouth was big enough to do that.

She gasped and let out a short shriek follow by moaning.  
“Please d-don't eat...m-me! I’m n-not that...Ooh!”

It wasn't long until he found a nice looking bed to cover up together but first he rather enjoyed his fun. Ultimate Echo laid her down and started rubbing her body and grope for her breasts.

Clara opened her eyes and started to moan softly.  
“Pl-please don’t kill me!!!” she said shaking in fear.

Ripjaws sighed.  
“Like I said I’m not going to eat you. I want you to be my mate,” he cooed to her then sucked on her clit.

Serulean’s body jolted at his tongue. The strange sensation he sent made shockwave that she couldn't resist.

“I don't want to hurt you, “He answered, “I want to make you mine because I love you.”

Clara blushed as her cheeks flushed red and she nodded sighing.

Ripjaws fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.

“Aah...Oh....Mmh!,”she moaned. 

He smiled with relief on his face and draw his head back to hers and kissed all over it.  
Clara giggled as she moaned softly.

Ripjaws took his fingers out of her and positioned himself. He got ready to enter her.

“W-Wait what are--?!”  
She was cut off as she screamed again. A sharp pain filled her body.

“Your laugh is so cute,”He smiled,”I like it too!”  
He tried some other tender flesh to nibble at. He set his mouth on her neck giving it licks and kisses. 

Clara moaned softly arching her back.

Ripjaws slammed into her as he thrusted gently into her grunting.

“A-Aaaugh! Please… ugh!! I'm just a-- !!”  
She grabbed his arms sobbing into his shoulder as the pain stirred more.

He sucked along the way leaving trails of hickies to her wake from under her ear to her collarbone.

Clara mewled loudly as she gripped his shoulders.

Ripjaws stopped still inside her as he stroked her cheeks.

His large hands were gentle and surprising soothing. Serulean sighed in his claws and soon calmed down.

He let go of her breasts and gave them attention from his mouth as well. U.E.E licked and sucked at the rosebud until it harden from arousal. 

“Ahh god please! My name is Clara!” Clara whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.

Ripjaws then increased his speed as he went deeper into her tight walls.

He looked up at her flushing face as he toyed at her breasts.  
“Ultimate Echo Echo, “He replied, “But you can call me U.E.E.”

“Aaugh! Aaugh!,”she cried. Her legs cling to his hips as her body rocked.

Clara smiled and nodded at him as she groaned slightly.

Ripjaws grounded his hips into hers as skin slapped against skin with him moaning. 

She moan loudly, closing her eyes and rolling her head back.

He lets go to kiss down further tasting her sweet and salty skin. He even teased at her bellybutton.

Clara elicited some more squeaks as she arched her back.

Ripjaws searched for her core and when he found it he pounded into it repeatedly.

Her screams were his motivation. Serulean’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body jerked in rhythm.

He can tell she was enjoying this. Ultimate Echo can even smell it as it rose from her panties. Curiously, he pulled off her bottoms and discovered het soaked white panties. 

Clara whimpered lightly her body shuddering in delight.

Ripjaws released his seeds into her as he growled.

She arched her back sharply then gasped. That orgasm hit her core like a tidal wave making her climax as well. She almost forgot to breathe after she finish washing her high against his member.

He stroked with his fingers first with curiosity then slowly brushed his tongue over the opening.

Clara elicited some more moans and squeaks rubbing his shoulders.

Ripjaws then pulled out of her panting collapsing next to her as he pulled her closer to him.

Serulean never bothered to ask it's name. She was to tired say anything that could speak english. Her eyes fell and her breath soon turn slow.

“You taste real good, babe,”he cooed.  
He found her hidden ruby and sucked at it long and hard.

Clara blushed at the endearment he just called her and she mewled again.

Ripjaws as if reading her mind said, “the name’s Ripjaws!”  
He rubbed her hips and closed his eyes falling asleep.

It echoed into her memory, before it everything turned still and quiet as she sleep.

He continued to tease her clitoris and even stroke her folds in order to taste more of her sweetness.

Clara arched her back as she shuddered in delight.

Then his two fingers dipped inside thrusting her inside.

Clara moaned and mewled twitching.

As soon as her walls clenched his fingers, that's when her high poured into his hand. U.E.E. lapped and purred at how sweet she was than before. He cleans her up like a dinner plate less than a minute then gets to tower over her again.

Clara whimpered and squeaked as she arched her back.

He gulped down every drop licking his lips then drew his hand into his crotch for his member to its wake. Ultimate Echo wanted to be inside her badly.

Clara smiled and blushed at the size of it as she nodded.

Once it grew long and stiff he held her hips then pushed himself. Ultimate Echo was amazed at her tightness that it brought chills in his spine. 

Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she scratched his shoulders.

He couldn't waist any more time. Now that she was in his grasp and open to him, he wanted nothing else but to melt in her warm velvety box. U.E.E. moved his hips back and forth pressing some of his body against hers.

Clara elicited some squeaks and whimpers gripping her bedsheets.

Her body rocked beneath as he thrusted a little harder. 

Clara clenched the bedsheets and then gripped his shoulders moaning softly.

The bed squeaked loudly. The further he thrusts the more her womb pulled him in. Ultimate Echo hugged her and thrusted faster creating slapping noises as their heart and mind raced.

Clara arched her back her body shivering in pleasure as she mewled loudly.

“I'm cumming… I'm going to cum,”He groaned huskily in his mate's ear thrusting in inhuman speed she never known possible.

Clara released her cum all around him inside of her whimpering. 

U.E.E. came afterwards, cursing as he ran his high through her core. When he finished he had enough strength to kiss her one last time.

Clara kissed him back moaning as he was still inside of her.

He stopped then pulled out to make sure he wouldn't leave his weight on her as he grew tire. U.E.E. rolled on his side next to his mate and held onto her securely and brought the sheets over them.  
“I love you Clara, “he murmured and nuzzling into her neck for sleep.

Clara whimpered slightly then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep snuggling against him.

It was too dark to tell if it was morning or not but the sudden chill woke Serulean. She thought it was all a dream and she was probably in her bed now, just then it dawned to her belief when she turned to see a sleeping beast lying next to her.

U.E.E. let out a soft yawn which sounded like a low static. Although the sunlight poured on his sealed eyes, he kept his grasp on Clara.

Clara eventually woke up and stretched. She looked at her lover and smiled.

Ripjaws woke up and smiled at her as he kissed softly.  
“Good morning,” he cooed to her.

Instead of screaming bloody murder, she responded with a short squeak then blushed. “Wh-where are we?,”she asked.  
“It's so cold.”  
The damp cold breeze ran passed her body then she realize she was naked and parts of her clothes were torn rags.

He nuzzled into her chest as adorably as possible. 

Clara moaned softly kissing the top of his head.

Ripjaws smiled at her.  
“We’re in a cave down by the beach baby,” he grunted to her nipping her earlobe.

“And...I'm still n-n-naked ?!?”  
She hugged at herself trembling not only because of his touch but because of the refrigerating cave. 

“Somebody woke up on the right side of the bed,”U.E.E. smirked,”Morning, toots.”

Clara’s cheeks flushed a light pink looking away from him.

Ripjaws sighed. He got a heater and put it next to her so she could warm up.

He chuckled at her cute shyness then reached for chin and lead her face to his, planting a kiss directly on the lips.

Serulean’s body relaxed as it rest next to Ripjaw’s.  
I want my clothes she thought  
But how will he let me go without thinking I'll run off on him?

Clara happily kissed him back deepening it rubbing his shoulders.  
“You know you sure are sexy as hell. Even when you were looking like a human.”

Ripjaws put his I.D. mask back on and smiled at her giving her her clothes as if reading her thoughts.

“Th-thank you, “she answered and carefully retrieve the clothes.  
She turned her back in front of him and threw it all on with ease. 

“Thanks sweetheart! Your a gorgeous human I ever seen and yet I can't get enough of you!”  
He rubbed circles on her back with his hands and nibbled at her throat. 

Clara’s face just turned a deep shade of red as she blushed intensely. She moaned softly.

Ripjaws smirked and waited for her to finish what she was doing.

Then she faced him and asked,”Have you been doing this to any girl that comes on this beach?”

U.E.E. was more than happy to keep her in his arms. His tongue brushed across her throat.

Clara mewled a little bit louder as she was getting turned on all over again.

Ripjaws shook his head no.  
“I only did it to you because I’m in love with you! Now you’re my mate.”

Serulean blinked with disbelief and the blush stung her face again. She looked away shyly and thought His mate?  
Suddenly pain striked her stomach and she clutched at it and winced.

“Another round, “he asked,”Or shall we get breakfast?”

“A-another r-round,” Clara mumbled and stuttered cutely blushing.

Ripjaws ran over to her and picked her up. He wondered what was wrong.  
“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“I… I don't know,”She replied whining as the pain stirred more,”I don't feel so good!”  
She tucked her head against his next and squeezed her eyes shut.

He grinned wickedly and rolled her on top of him as he kissed and lick all over her face.

Clara giggled moaning and mewling wantonly. She rubbed his chest.

Ripjaws took her to the bathroom and knew what was wrong. She was pregnant.

“What's going on? I'm sc-scared!”  
She gripped her stomach then threw out whatever was stored inside and into the toilet. 

“How bout you get a head start, while I….?”  
U.E.E. began to squeeze and knead at her soft breasts.

Clara wondered what he was talking about as she whimpered softly.

“Y-you’re pregnant sweetie that’s all. It’ll pass shortly,” Ripjaws cooed to her.

“That fast but that's not possi--!,”she was cut off and vomit again.

His shaft gave her a hint as it stood behind her ass.  
“Go ahead Clara you can ride me.”

Clara shook her head no.  
“Do everything else to me first and then I’ll ride you!”

Ripjaws rubbed her back getting her hair out of her face.

“Fine I gave a chance, “he answered darkly. Ultimate Echo grabbed her shoulder and slam her on her stomach then quickly crawl from behind shoving himself inside.

She thanked when she finished then hugged at him for comfort until she stopped shaking.

Clara started to cry as tears formed in her eyes. She pushed him out of her and slapped him really hard across his cheek.

Ripjaws hugged her tightly to him as he rubbed her back again picking her up taking her to the couch and laid her down on it.

For a cave, it sure was homey. It looked more like a ancient cabin that's been worn out from earth’s trees and green moss.  
She enjoyed his warmth and hope she doesn't lose it.

It alarmed him and stared at her with shock and confusion.  
“Wh-what ?! What did I do baby?!”

“Don’t ever handle me that roughly ever again! And when I say I don’t want to do that yet I fuckin mean it!” Clara yelled. She got up got dressed and walked out of her house.

Ripjaws cuddled with her on the couch his now human body heat keeping her warm as he pulled a blanket over her.

“R-Ripjaws? Ripjaws right?,”she asked.

“Clara wait don't go!,”He cried reaching for her arm.  
Not now! he thought  
Not when she became mine!  
“I'm sorry!.”

Clara didn’t look at him though. She yanked her arm away and walked out the door.

Ripjaws nodded smiling at her as he rubbed her hips and kissed her cheek softly.

“Clara I didn't know! I won't do it again but please don't go away!”

“Nothing will happen if I give birth? Y’know… nothing will burst out of my stomach or like that.”

Clara tried to exit her house but every time she did she felt a horrible pain in her knees. She sighed.  
“It appears I literally cannot go away from you. I guess it’s because we mated.”

Ripjaws shook his head easing her fears away.  
“No nothing bad like that will happen to you. You’ll just give birth naturally and safely,” he said to her.

“I love you Ripjaws,”she smiled,”With or without your human body suit!”

He was too worried to touch her but he nods.  
“Just tell me if your not comfortable yet. I understand but I won't hurt you.”

Clara walked over to him and hugged him.  
“As I said do everything else to me first then make love to me. I still want you.”

Ripjaws smiled at her.  
“Thank you darling but it’s not a human body suit. It’s called an I.D. mask. When I put it on over my face it changes my form to that of a human.”

She nods with a thoughtful look on her face. “Still I think your cute the way you are.”

Relieved and self confident, he carries her back inside and return her to their bed. He was on top again.

Clara held on tightly to him and smiled gazing up into his pupiless green eyes.

Ripjaws blushed a light shade of pink and grinned.  
“And I think you’re beautiful and sexy the way you are,” he purred to her.

Eek! He's sooo…!! She thought.  
His face and his words were too adorable that she couldn't bare it but hide in her hands.

“I don't ever want to lose my baby,”he murmured as he sprinkled kisses all over her face.

Clara giggled at his shower of affection and nodded.

Ripjaws smirked as he groped her butt cheeks roughly in his hands and he slapped them.

He loving grew intense once he drew out his tongue and lathered it around her jawline.

She responded with a shriek that jolted out of her little hiding place.

Clara elicited some moans as she arched her back.

Ripjaws then put her on her stomach and made hickeys on her butt cheeks nipping at the mounds of flesh.

“Woah! Oh...Ow! Ripjaws watch those...Eek!”  
She squirmed a little and whimpered at his loving.

He moved her head to the side to gain more access to her skin and lick and nibble at her.

Clara mewled softly her body shuddering in delight.

Ripjaws then moved his human lips up to her back and made hickeys there too.

She moaned softly and her arms around him.

He continued this until her neck and shoulders were covered in his love bites. 

Clara whimpered as she shuddered in pleasure.

Ripjaws then flipped her onto her back and made hickeys on her ribs and stomach.

Chills raced through her spine and she whine begging him not to stop.

He placed his mouth over to her breast and slowly sucked at it. 

Clara let out mewls and squeaks as she arched her back.

Ripjaws sucked on her clitoris and parted her folds to enter her with his fingers.

“Aah! Ripjaws!,”she moaned loudly. Her body moved in rhythm of his hand.

He tweaked the other as he bit down and lick at the rosebud before switching with the other.

Clara held his head closer to her chest as she massaged his scalp whimpering.

Ripjaws smirked as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls thrusting his fingers deeper into her.

Her bottom lip bruised when clenching her teeth over them and watch as her body slowly soak for him. 

Once her second nipple turn swollen, U.E.E. let's go and moved his lips further down her body. 

Clara moaned and mewled her body twitching in delight.

Ripjaws then took his fingers out of her and his tongue and got ready.

Serulean breathed heavily but wrapped her arms around to show him she was ready. 

He pushed her thighs back to get more access to her core and duck down for a taste.

“Ahh UEE god! Fuck! I love you!” Clara mewled as she racked her body.

Ripjaws then rammed his hard thick now human shaft into her and kissed her neck.

“Ugh! Aah! R-Ripjaws! Mmm!!”  
It fit inside her tightly and her toes scraped at his hips.

He smirked then raised her hips allowing her legs to dangle over his shoulder as he ate her out.

Clara whimpered softly gripping her bedsheets.

Ripjaws thrusted deeper harder and faster into her growling.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Ripjaws! Yes!,”she screamed. 

His fingers gave her clitoris some attention this time pressing and pinching it as he dipped his tongue in and out of her repeatedly. 

“Ahh god I can’t take it! Hell yeah!!!” Clara screamed as she arched her back.

Ripjaws slapped his now human skin against hers grinding his hips against hers.

Serulean continue screaming as she moaned. He felt incredible inside her.

Her body splashed her orgasm into his greedy mouth and Ultimate Echo took down every drop and cleaned her folds as well.

Clara became wet as she groaned and gasped.

Ripjaws searched for her g spot thrusting into it really hard. 

“Time for the next course baby,”he smirked. U.E.E brought her back into the mattress and placed her legs on his hips. Then plunged his length into her womb.

As her fingers nail dug to his shoulder, Ripjaws funds it and it was a matter of minutes before she explodes.

Clara gripped his shoulders as she scratched them moaning.

Ripjaws’ orgasm collides with hers and he shot his seeds into her grunting. 

Her back arched sharply and she gritted her teeth. She can feel her core overflow with their mixed cream and some of it poured onto her thighs.

He drilled into her g-spot craving for womb to squeeze at him.

Clara mewled gripping her bedsheets as she shuddered.

Ripjaws pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her.

Serulean nuzzled against for warmth.  
“I love you, “she sighed. 

“Come on baby! Come to daddy!,”he groaned, grinding into her core. 

But Clara wasn’t ready to cum yet so she didn’t. Instead she just whimpered.

Ripjaws murmured I love you more to her then cuddled against her nuzzling her neck.

Her eyes remain closed as she soon fell asleep and never let go of him.

He growled impatiently knitting his fingers with hers and pounded into her womb.

Clara finally climaxed all around him groaning.

Ripjaws smiled as he kissed her cheek and drifted off to sleep as well.

A moment later, U.E.E burst his load and overflowed it into her.

Clara panted heavily moaning as she was breathless.

He pulled himself when he finished and collapsed beside her hugging at her waist. 

Clara snuggled against him and slowly closed her eyes falling asleep.


End file.
